1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel quinaldinamide derivative and a process for the preparation of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As a quinaldinamide derivatives, N-(2-diethylaminoethyl)quinaldinamide is described in Ger. Offen. No. 2,009,894; M. Giannini, P. Boni, M. Fedi, G. Bonacchi, Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 28, 429-47 (1973); and P. Boni, C. Bacciarelli, Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 29, 923-35(1974). These publications are silent with respect to rigidity relieving effect of the described quinaldinamide compound. It has been experimentally confirmed by the present inventors that this quinaldinamide derivative shows very weak rigidity relieving effect.